Black Kiss
by ericaj318
Summary: Can Red fall for someone wrapped in even more mystery than himself? Red x OC This story is being co-authored with Violet424564 (I serve mostly as the voice of Red)
1. Chapter 1

Violet looked at her wall to see picture after picture of Raymond Reddington. She couldn't stop thinking about him. But she knew he had a wife he may still be in love with. 'Crushes. They are named that cause they can crush you.' She grabbed her car keys and walked out the door. She was in a black dress and got in her car. It was night when started driving. She knew where Red was staying for the night and drove over there to ask to work for him. She wasn't doing this for money. She was doing this to be with him, around him. Violet liked him.  
>Red sat in his hotel room sipping on a robust Cabernet when he heard a knock on the door. Naturally, Dembe entered the room to answer to see who this might be. Dembe opened the door allowing Red to see a tall women with silver hair and mysterious green eyes.<br>"May I ask who you are, my dear?" Red asked, not leaving his seat as he looked the woman up and down, his lips turning to a grin ever so slightly.  
>An evil smirk was on her face. "I'm Violet. No one knows my last name and no one ever will. I'm here to work for you. It was easy to find you. I've been watching you for a long time, Red. " She laughed quietly and sat down in a chair. "I have no weapons on me. If I did you'd both be dead by now. I can already see Elizabeth's face if she did see you guys dead on the floor with no traces of the killer. Oh yea and don't bother to look me up. I'm a ghost in this world. There's no documents on me, what so ever. I will get you any information you need. That's how I knew where you were."<br>Red cocked his head to the side, clear from the smile on his face that he was intrigued, "What can you offer me? If you are as good as you claim to be then why aren't you on my radar?"  
>Violet laughs. "Silly man. Like I said I'm a ghost in the city. And plus I have a fake ID if I do get myself into trouble. You get information you need and I get my protection from your radar. Deal?" Violet wasn't asking for much. "Plus I deleted the place I got info of your location. No one will know where you at tonight for now. Here's proof I know everything you were and did." She hands him photos. "They are copies. The originals are safe. "<br>Red took the photos from her hand, scanning them quickly before casting then aside onto the table. "Alright, I'll agree to this arrangement but you will have to pass a test first. Find my daughter," Red offered as he leaned back in his chair, folding his hands together.  
>"Find your daughter? Well if I do I ruin everything. I ruin the character in you that is getting created which each step you take to find the truth A riddle isn't a riddle if everyone knows the answer. So all I can say is you will find the true whereabouts of your daughter. Right now I must leave everything alone or I will mess up this beautiful story that's getting created. " She said cryptically as she stood up and gave him a card. It had her number, email, address and her fake ID information."I will gladly do another test, ."<br>Red took the card, opening his mouth slowly to speak, "Well, Miss Cacciatore," he began with a small laugh, "I will consider your offer and contact you with another test. Dembe will see you out," he added as he stood and walked out of the room.  
>She nodded and smiled. "See you later, Red." She walked out and headed home to wait on her new test.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Violet was at home, sleeping in. She didn't really need a job. All she had to do was steal wallets and hack into accounts. Violet soon got a call and lazily crawled across her bed to get it. She picked up her phone and smiled.

"Hello Dear!" She said sweetly. She get no calls the wasn't a saved as contact. Everyone in her contact in her phone is customers. After all her family was dead.

"Good morning, Miss Cacciatore, she heard Red's voice on the other end, "I have thought of another red for you. I'd like you to gain access to the financials for a criminal that goes by Berlin," Red explained, she could hear his smile through the line.

"Berlin...This should be easy." She got up from her bed. "It's really easy to find info about Berlin. When I find it I will send you the email, Red. Also ,would you like to have a little dinner tonight to celebrate us becoming a team? By then everything should be sent to you and my day off from my other job should have started already. " Violet informed him. She got on her laptop, opening more than one tab to get the info she needed. "Do you know anything about Berlin to help me find more info?" She asked.

Red responded with laughter, "Oh my, I don't have email. Technology is something that I will never grow accustomed to," he explained. Then his tone got more serious, "I know things about Berlin but this is your test so you'll have to figure it out. Meet me at the restaurant on the corner by my hotel by 7 with the information I require," Red instructed, "Then we can discuss the likelihood of a partnership," he finished in a low, almost threatening tone.

"Awww. You are so mean. Now, I have to kill trees by printing things out." She said sadly. "Oh well. See you then. Also don't try anything funny when we meet my dear Red." After that she ended the call and got to work.

Red sat in a corner booth hidden in the back of the restaurant. He arrived 30 minutes prior to the meet in order to ensure he would have the upper hand. He took long, slow puffs off of his cigar as he saw Violet enter the restaurant in a short red dress matched with red heels, her long hair pulled back causing Red's breath to catch.

She also had red glasses on and in her bra she had a pocket knife just in case things go wrong.

"How was your hunting today?" Red asked, a smile spread across his face as he said the word hunting.

"It went well. I have everything I can find here." She handed him a folder. "It wasn't much to find. But enough to help you. Also I hope you know I did all of this in like 6 minutes. " She looked around. "Plus, my door is always open if you need to stop by real quick."

Red looked through the information and seemed to find the document he had been hoping for, "This is good," he complimented her, "I can see a use for you in the future," he spoke, agreeing to her offer. "In fact," he said with a triumphant grin, "I have just the task for you after we've eaten some delicious Navajo tacos. They'll blow your mind," he explained with an airy chuckle.

Violet nodded. "Told you I'm good at a lot of things. That's why I stay as a ghost. People would want me dead. I will pay for dinner, Red. " She smiled.

Red leaned back and let out a hearty laugh, "That is far from necessary. I don't pay for meals, the FBI does," he stated. "Speaking of, I'm afraid we may have to cut this meal short because I'm needed elsewhere. Enjoy the meal and empty Berlin's bank accounts," he instructed as he stood, handed her the paper with the info she would need and threw on his fedora.

Violet sighed. "I will do, sir. Are there any agents watching us? I like to keep myself only known to you." Violet let her hair loose and shook her head. "Expect a call tomorrow by 3:00pm. I might find some info on something you might want to hear."

Red simply nodded in reply as he tipped his hat and walked out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

At 12:00pm Violet called and left a voicemail. "Hey Red. I did asked. Come visit my house real quick when you have time. I don't really have time to explain everything now. Bye." She sounded nervous and ended the call. She dropped her phone and didn't pick it up. A pile of pictures and documents was on the floor in flames. Ashes were now there and Violet was scampering around destroying and hiding things as she went.

Red and Dembe pulled up to address hours later. They walked up to find her door cracked, making their way in cautiously.

"What kind of person have you gotten us tangled up with?" Dembe asked as they took in a scene of pure destruction.

Red shrugged his shoulders, taking off his hat as he looked around. Red entered her bedroom to see the window wide open.

Red walked over to the window and looked out to see Violet hanging outside, crouched nervously.

"May I ask what happened here?" Red questioned as he offered her his hand.

"STAY- Oh hi, Red." She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Well a lot of things happened." She walked to the kitchen and saw her kitchen table in half. Her blood on the floor and a knife in the wall. Her head was bleeding a little but she acted like she was fine, when she wasn't. She was in pain. "First I have to move and change my number. Get my weapons and drugs out of here before everything else..." She said to herself. "Oh yea. Thanks for coming over. Well since we are working together...I'm pretty sure you don't trust me so...ummmmm well I'm going to tell you how I became myself. By doing that you might trust me more."

Red sat down on an unbroken chair in the room, leaned back and and raised his eyebrows, "Ok, what is going on? I may be a criminal but I don't just work with anyone who has skills and yours may not be worth the risk to my networks," he explained, his face serious.

Violet laughed. "Don't worry. That guy is going to be dead soon, Red. So your plan won't be at risk. I just have a small problem that will be fixed cause I have backup plans for everything. He's going to drop in a few minutes. That, he, I'm talking about is a customer that buys some things from me. " Violet sat on the floor because she became dizzy. "Well..." Violet couldn't really think. "Want something to drink?"

Red shook his head, "I'm fine, thank you. Dembe, will you tend to that wound on Violet's head?"

"You're welcome. The wound on my head is fine." A flashback of the fight ran through her mind. She was thrown on the table and it broke in half. She kicked the guy when he ran towards her with a knife. Violet snapped out of the flashback. "So is there any info you want me to look up, sir?" She asked as she put on her glasses.

"You've done what I've asked and later tonight it will provide me with what I want," Red answered her, his eyes still looking weary of the situation. "I must take Dembe with me for this but I will be sending someone here to watch you," Red announced as he stood, putting his hat and sunglasses back on.

"I can take care myself. Look I didn't get myself killed! I've been doing crimes like this since I was a kid. Since my mother died!" She snapped at Red.

Red stood back, a wore a look of slight shock across his face, "I certainly did not mean to imply that you can't take care of yourself. I was simply keeping up my side of our deal," he stated then laughed, "you asked for my protection, if you remember."

"Sorry for that. I'm used to being alone and helping myself. " She looked down. "Just make sure you aren't sending a idiot to watch me. Be safe. " She walked to Red and hugged him. After that she ran to her room slamming the door and locking it.

Red nodded to Dembe that they were leaving and to call one his friends. He found Violet both intriguing and confusing.

Violet was bipolar. So her moods for Red changed quickly. One moment she hated him and the other she loved him. She put all of her computers in a box and started packing her clothing. Her mother was killed right in front of her. Violet never met her father. Violet put all the boxes in the car and smiled. Her mother told her that her father died in a car crash. Violet started singing If I die young by The band perry while she was cleaning.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in a river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh, And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand, There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever, Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well? I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh) The ballad of a dove (uh, oh) Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."_

A tear fell down her face when she finished the song.


	4. Chapter 4

Red sent Naomi, his wife, with Dembe after they'd successfully rescued her. Red, himself, headed to the hotel room that he'd instructed Violet be taken too. Red didn't know on the door as he arrived but simply walked in to see Violet sitting on the couch.  
>"I have a job for you and it is of the utmost importance," Red spoke, announcing his presence in the room.<br>Violet smirked. "I knew what happened. I'm happy you got your wife back." Violet was in skinny jeans and a red shirt. Lately she been wearing a lot of red.  
>"Yes, well it's my fault she was in that position to begin with," Red said, his tone sounding slightly filled with guilt. Before either could speak again, there was a knock on the door. Red walked over to it, cautiously, raising his gun before slowly opening the door.<br>"Oh Lizzie, it's you," Red stated, his face warming into his usual charming smile.  
>Violet wasn't sitting anymore. She was now hiding in a bedroom. The door was closed and Violet placed the folder on the bed. Her eyes was filled with sadness but her voice was filled with fake happiness. She didn't want Red to know something was wrong. She didn't want him to worry. She put her ear against the door to listen.<br>"I can't believe what you did," Liz said, her tone filled with anger.  
>"Lizzie, I had to save her. She's the mother of my child and I've ruined her life. I couldn't let her be taken apart piece by piece because of me," Red answered, his tone low and sorrowful, Liz had never seen him like this.<br>She had to stay strong, though, "You chose to save one life over millions. We had Berlin and now we have nothing. Every mourner hit commits from here on out is on your hands," she said, her tone filled with spite.  
>Before Red could say another word, Liz had stormed out. He knew he should've warned her that Berlin knew of her importance to him but it was too late now.<br>Violet had the door opened now, watching Red. "I understand you, Red." Violet said quietly. "I also have everything for to start a new life."  
>Red sighed heavily, the weight of the day taking its toll, "Thank you. I just hope this time it's enough," Red admitted. He then looked at Violet, "Stay here for the night and be safe."<br>Violet wanted to scream at him. Every time she tried to talk to him he has to leave. She knew he was busy but really? Why can't she have one moment alone with him? She trusted him with her life and she wanted to tell him her past for him to understand why she had these outbursts. "Goodnight, Washington." Violet smirked at her own little nickname for Red.


End file.
